To Save Lives
by Klaine-Finchel-Potter-Weasley
Summary: Two girls from the future enter the time of Titanic. With eleven passengers they watch 'Titanic' to change the future and save lives. J/R H/F rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Jack were running, running away from Cal and Lovejoy. Rose's hand was in Jack's laughing as they ran, when they entered the boiler room they were enveloped by a bright white light leaving Lovejoy standing there in shock. Mr. Andrews was with Caption Smith and Mr. Ismay at dinner, they were speaking with Molly and Ruth when the bright white light enveloped them and they disappeared leaving Cal to be confused. Down in third class Fabrizio, Tommy, Helga, and Cora were dancing to another tune when they were enveloped by the same white light as everyone else.

* * *

In a big blue room somewhere hidden on the Titanic two sixteen year old girls sat. One had shoulder-length brown hair and dark blue eyes, the other had long brown hair, _ eyes and glasses. "It's time to change the future of the people on the Titanic." Said the girl with the shorter hair as the white light hit their room, instead of the girls disappearing eleven people landed in the room.

Jack quickly helped Rose up before they both went over to help Helga and Cora as well as Fabrizio and Tommy. Ruth just watched her daughter in shock as Molly helped her up. Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, and Mr. Ismay looked around confused. "I don't remember this room…" Mr. Andrews said.

"That's because it's not really on the Titanic. This is a magic room where time stops." The girl with glasses stated as she watched the people in the room closely.

"And who might I ask, are you?" Ruth asked coldly. The young girl without glasses, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," she said sarcastically. "Let me get one thing straight, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I. Do. Not. Like. You. The only reason why _you_ are here is because I am hoping that you will come to your senses and actually _listen_ to what your daughter wants from her life. But for the rest of you my name is Alice."

Ruth just sat there gaping like a fish whereas Rose had a smug look on her face as she held onto Jack. "Can I ask why we are here?" she asked.

"We are here to change the future of the Titanic." The other girl stated calmly. Mr. Ismay scoffed.

"Why would the future of the Titanic need to be changed?" he questioned.

"Because Mr. Ismay, it is your stupidity and big-headedness that causes the Titanic to sink in about three to four hours. By the way my name is Jessica" He gulped at that answer but didn't say anything as everyone else gasped.

Rose then remembered what Mr. Andrews said about the lifeboats, "Ho-how many dead?"

Alice sighed, "Only 1/3 make it to New York. And the only people who make it in this room are Molly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, and Mr. Ismay. Rose Dewitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, Cora, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga do not make it to New York. They all die either on the Titanic or in the freezing cold Atlantic."

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they listened to what the young girl had to say. "What happened to Mr. Hockley?" Molly asked.

Jessica scowled, "That lying bastard was not welcome here. We only invited who we thought would put an effort towards changing the future. He would not have, in this room we are not to judge. We are going to watch a movie about what happened on the Titanic. It is mostly about Jack and Rose's relationship. We will be here to answer questions."

Seeing that Jess was still upset about the Cal question, Alice stepped in. "I think we should start now. We have set up a seating arrangement, Jack you will be next to Rose. Cora, you will be next to Molly who will be next to Ruth. Mr. Andrews, you will be in between Captain Smith and Mr. Ismay. Helga, you will be in between Fabrizio and Tommy."

They all nodded as they headed to their specified seats, Rose's hand still clasped in Jack's. Alice quickly sat next to Jessica who pressed play on the movie player.

_**Two faint lights appear, close together... growing brighter. They**_

_**resolve into two DEEP SUBMERSIBLES, free-falling toward us like express**_

_**elevators.**_

_**One is ahead of the other, and passes close enough to FILL FRAME, looking**_

_**like a spacecraft blazing with lights, bristling with insectile**_

_**manipulators.**_

_**TILTING DOWN to follow it as it descends away into the limitless blackness**_

_**below. Soon they are fireflies, then stars. Then gone.**_

Everyone looked around confused. They had no idea what any of this stuff was. Jessica, seeing their confused looks tried to explain. "They are these things that go underwater while a person is on a boat or on land and they send back images so that we can know what is under the water."

Some people nodded as they tried to understand.

**CUT TO: 2 EXT./ INT. MIR ONE / NORTH ATLANTIC DEEP**

_**PUSHING IN on one of the falling submersibles, called MIR ONE, right up to**_

_**its circular viewport to see the occupants.**_

_**INSIDE, it is a cramped seven foot sphere, crammed with equipment. ANATOLY**_

_**MIKAILAVICH, the sub's pilot, sits hunched over his controls... singing**_

_**softly in Russian.**_

_**Next to him on one side is BROCK LOVETT. He's in his late forties, deeply**_

_**tanned, and likes to wear his Nomex suit unzipped to show the gold from**_

_**famous shipwrecks covering his gray chest hair. He is a wiley, fast-talking**_

_**treasure hunter, a salvage superstar who is part historian, part adventurer**_

_**and part vacuum cleaner salesman. Right now, he is propped against the CO2**_

_**scrubber, fast asleep and snoring.**_

_**On the other side, crammed into the remaining space is a bearded wide-body**_

_**named LEWIS BODINE, sho is also asleep. Lewis is an R.O.V. (REMOTELY**_

_**OPERATED VEHICLE) pilot and is the resident Titanic expert.**_

_**Anatoly glances at the bottom sonar and makes a ballast adjustment.**_

**CUT TO: 3 EXT. THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA**

_**A pale, dead-flat lunar landscape. It gets brighter, lit from above, as MIR**_

_**ONE enters FRAME and drops to the seafloor in a downblast from its**_

_**thrusters. It hits bottom after its two hour free-fall with a loud BONK. **_

"I'm sorry but this is just getting confusing." Jack said. Alice sighed, she figured something like this would happen.

"Well, this part isn't really important for saving the Titanic…but it is important for Rose and Jack." She said. Everyone still looked confused but said nothing against it. Ruth was wondering what could be going on between her daughter and that _gutter_ _rat_.

**CUT TO: 4 INT. MIR ONE**

**Lovett and Bodine jerk awake at the landing.**

**ANATOLY ****(heavy Russian accent):****We are here.**

**EXT. / INT. MIR ONE AND TWO**

_**5 MINUTES LATER: THE TWO SUBS skim over the seafloor to the sound of**_

_**sidescan sonar and the THRUM of big thrusters.**_

_**6 The featureless gray clay of the bottom unrols in the lights of the subs.**_

_**Bodine is watching the sidescan sonar display, where the outline of a huge**_

_**pointed object is visible. Anatoly lies prone, driving the sub, his face**_

_**pressed to the center port.**_

**BODINE****: Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen.**

**Thirteen... you should see it.**

**ANATOLY: ****Do you see it? I don't see it... there!**

_**Out of the darkness, like a ghostly apparition, the bow of the ship**_

_**appears. Its knife-edge prow is coming straight at us, seeming to plow the**_

_**bottom sediment like ocean waves. It towers above the seafloor, standing**_

_**just as it landed 84 years ago.**_

There were many gasps as they all noticed what ship that was. Rose began to tear up as it finally sunk in, Jack wouldn't make it off the Titanic. She didn't care so much about herself but Jack _had_ to survive, even if she didn't.

As if sensing what she was thinking Jack placed Rose carefully on his lap. He then kissed her cheek causing Jessica and Alice to silently 'aww'. "Rose, don't think like that. We'll change things, we'll both get off in time." Rose nodded slowly but held on to Jack as if her life depended on it. Ruth's eyes just narrowed but she said nothing as she tried to keep in mind what Alice had said about listening to her daughter.

_**THE TITANIC. Or what is left of her. Mir One goes up and over the bow**_

_**railing, intact except for an overgrowth of "rusticles" draping it like**_

_**mutated Spanish moss.**_

Captain Smith sucked in a breath. He did not like looking at his beloved ship that way. Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews seemed to be having a difficult time as well.

_**TIGHT ON THE EYEPIECE MONITOR of a video camcorder. Brock Lovett's face**_

_**fills the BLACK AND WHITE FRAME.**_

**LOVETT: ****It still gets me every time.**

_**The image pans to the front viewport, looking over Anatoly's shoulder, to**_

_**the bow railing visible in the lights beyond. Anatoly turns.**_

**ANATOLY: ****Is just your guilt because of stealing from the dead.**

There was some frowning at that. No one liked the idea of stealing from the dead. "How many years is this after the sinking of the ship?" Ruth asked.

"That's actually a really good question…" Jessica said frowning slightly.

_**CUT WIDER, to show that Brock is operating the camera himself, turning it**_

_**in his hand so it points at his own face.**_

**LOVETT: ****Thanks, Tolya. Work with me, here.**

**Brock resumes his serious, pensive gaze out the front port, with the camera**

**aimed at himself at arm's length.**

**LOVETT: ****It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship**

**sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912,**

**after her long fall from the world above.**

There were some tears at this. "Tha-that's only a few hours away…" Captain Smith stated.

"And there defiantly not enough life boats…" Mr. Andrews said his face paling. Mr. Ismay seemed to freak out at this news. It was his fault, it was his fault that there weren't enough life boats.

"My suggestion would be to finish watching the movie and then make decisions on how to change things." Alice suggested, she felt bad for the men who worked on the ship. Well…Mr. Ismay could be nicer but they still only wanted what was best for the passengers.

_**Anatoly rolls his eyes and mutters in Russian. Bodine chuckles and watches**_

_**the sonar.**_

**BODINE: ****You are so full of shit, boss.**

_**7 Mir Two drives aft down the starboard side, past the huge anchor while**_

_**Mir One passes over the seemingly endless forecastle deck, with its massive**_

_**anchor chains still laid out in two neat rows, its bronze windlass caps**_

_**gleaming. The 22 foot long subs are like white bugs next to the enormous**_

_**wreck.**_

The men who had worked on the ship winced again. Seeing their baby like that…it was terrible. They really wished they could change things for the better. If not for their ship then for the lives that would be on their hands if things didn't change.

**LOVETT (V.O.): ****Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic... two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over an ant if our hull fails. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds.**

_**8 Mir Two lands on the boat deck, next to the ruins of the Officer's**_

_**Quarters. Mir One lands on the roof of the deck hous nearby.**_

**LOVETT: ****Right. Let's go to work.**

_**Bodine slips on a pair of 3-D electronic goggles, and grabs the joystick**_

_**controls of the ROV.**_

_**9 OUTSIDE THE SUB, the ROV, a small orange and black robot called SNOOP**_

_**DOG, lifts from its cradle and flies forward.**_

**BODINE (V.O.): ****Walkin' the dog.**

_**SNOOP DOG drives itself away from the sub, paying out its umbilical behind**_

_**it like a robot yo-yo. Its twin stereo-video cameras swivel like insect eyes. The ROV descends through an open shaft that once was the beautiful First Class Grand Staircase. Snoop Dog goes down several decks, then moves laterally into the First**_

_**Class Reception Room.**_

The people who belonged in First Class were shocked in seeing this. They had just seen that staircase no more than two minutes before. It seemed surreal that it was underwater in front of them.

_**SNOOP'S VIDEO POV, moving through the cavernous interior. The remains of the ornate handcarved woodwork which gave the ship its elegance move through the floodlights, the lines blurred by slow dissolution and descending rusticle formations. Stalactites of rust hang down so that at times it looks like a natural grotto, then the scene shifts and the lines of a ghostly undersea mansion can be seen again.**_

_**MONTAGE STYLE, as Snoop passes the ghostly images of Titanic's opulence:**_

_**10 A grand piano in amazingly good shape, crashed on its side against a wall. The keys gleam black and white in the lights.**_

_**11 A chandelier, still hanging from the ceiling by its wire... glinting as Snoop moves around it.**_

_**12 Its lights play across the floor, revealing a champagne bottle, then**_

_**some WHITE STAR LINE china... a woman's high-top "granny shoe". Then**_

_**something eerie: what looks like a child's skull resolves into the porcelain head of a doll.**_

Rose gasps again and lets the tears fall. Seeing something that actually belonged to a child on the ship broken and underwater caused her to cry. Too many children would never see the sun again, too many women who would never meet their true love. It was all too tragic for one Rose Dewitt Bukater.

Jack whispered softly into her ear, trying to calm down the girl who was clearly emotional. Jack might not know what she was thinking but he was pretty close with his thoughts as well.

_**Snoop enters a corridor which is much better preserved. Here and there a**_

_**door still hangs on its rusted hinges. An ornate piece of molding, a wall sconce... hint at the grandeur of the past.**_

_**13 THE ROV turns and goes through a black doorway, entering room B-52, the**_

_**sitting room of a "promenade suite", one of the most luxurious staterooms on Titanic.**_

Rose quickly wiped the tears away, "Mother, isn't that Cal's room?"

Ruth seemed to take a double-take. "It does seem like his room doesn't it…but what would anyone want from his room?" No one answered her as they hadn't a clue themselves except for Jessica and Alice who wisely kept their mouths closed.

**BODINE: ****I'm in the sitting room. Heading for bedroom B-54.**

"That is Mr. Hockley's room." Molly said. "Interesting."

**LOVETT: ****Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday.**

**BODINE: ****I'm tryin' boss.**

_**Glinting in the lights are the brass fixtures of the near-perfectly**_

_**preserved fireplace. An albino Galathea crab crawls over it. Nearby are the**_

_**remains of a divan and a writing desk. The Dog crosses the ruins of the**_

_**once elegant room toward another DOOR. It squeezes through the doorframe,**_

_**scraping rust and wood chunks loose on both sides. It moves out of a cloud**_

_**of rust and keeps on going.**_

**BODINE: ****I'm crossing the bedroom.**

_**The remains of a pillared canopy bed. Broken chairs, a dresser. Through the**_

_**collapsed wall of the bathroom, the porcelain commode and bathtub took almost new, gleaming in the dark.**_

**LOVETT: ****Okay, I want to see what's under that wardrobe door.**

_**SEVERAL ANGLES as the ROV deploys its MANIPULATOR ARMS and starts moving debris aside. A lamp is lifted, its ceramic colors as bright as they were**_

_**in 1912.**_

**LOVETT: ****Easy, Lewis. Take it slow.**

_**Lewis grips a wardrobe door, lying at an angle in a corner, and pulls it**_

_**with Snoop's gripper. It moves reluctantly in a cloud of silt. Under it is a dark object. The silt clears and Snoop's cameras show them what was under the door...**_

**BODINE: ****Ooohh daddy-oh, are you seein' what I'm seein'?**

_**CLOSE ON LOVETT, watching his moniteors. By his expression it is like he is**_

_**seeing the Holy Grail.**_

They all seemed confused by this. They didn't understand what was going on at all.

**LOVETT: ****Oh baby baby baby. (grabs the mike) It's payday, boys.**

_**ON THE SCREEN, in the glare of the lights, is the object of their quest: a**_

_**small STEEL COMBINATION SAFE.**_

"What would they want with Cal's safe?" Molly asked. Rose blushed as she remembered what Jack and her had put in there the last time she had seen the safe. She really hoped that Cal had taken the drawing out before it made its way to the bottom of the Atlantic.

Jack seemed to realize the same thing as he hid his face in Rose's hair. He really hoped that no one figured out he was the one to draw that. He was sure that Rose's mother would kill him.

**CUT TO: 14 EXT. STERN OF DECK OF KEDYSH - DAY**

_**THE SAFE, dripping wet in the afternoon sun, is lowered onto the deck of a**_

_**ship by a winch are on the Russian research vessel AKADEMIK MISTISLAV KELDYSH. A crowd has gathered, including most of the crew of KELDYSH, the sub crews, and a hand-wringing money guy named BOBBY BUELL who represents the limited partners. There is also a documentary video crew, hired by Lovett to cover his moment of glory.**_

_**Everyone crowds around the safe. In the background Mir Two is being lowered**_

_**into its cradle on deck by a massive hydraulic arm. Mir One is already recovered with Lewis Bodine following Brock Lovett as he bounds over to the safe like a kid on Christmas morning.**_

**BODINE: ****Who's the best? Say it.**

**LOVETT: ****You are, Lewis. (to the video crew) You rolling?**

**CAMERAMAN: ****Rolling.**

_**Brock nods to his technicians, and they set about drilling the safe's**_

_**hinges. During this operation, Brock amps the suspense, working the lens to**_

_**fill the time.**_

**LOVETT: ****Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the**

**time, the sweat, the money spent to charter this ship and these subs, to come out here to the middle of the North Atlantic... were worth it. If what we think is in that same... is in that safe... it will be.**

They all frowned wondering what the man could be talking about.

_**Lovett grins wolfishly in anticipation of his greatest find yet. The door**_

_**is pried loose. It clangs onto the deck. Lovett moves closer, peering into the safe's wet interior. A long moment then... his face says it all.**_

**LOVETT: ****Shit.**

**BODINE: ****You know, boss, this happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered.**

**LOVETT:**** (to the video cameraman) Get that outta my face.**

"Whatever it was, he didn't find it." Fabrizio said. **(I cannot write accents…sorry! If anyone can write accents and wants to PM me so I can fix it I will be glad to.)**

**CUT TO: 15 INT. LAB DECK, PRESERVATION ROOM - DAY**

_**Technicians are carefully removing some papers from the safe and placing**_

_**them in a tray of water to separate them safely. Nearby, other artifacts from the stateroom are being washed and preserved.**_

_**Buell is on the satellite phone with the INVESTORS. Lovett is yelling at**_

_**the video crew.**_

**LOVETT: ****You send out what I tell you when I tell you. I'm signing your paychecks, not 60 minutes. Now get set up for the uplink.**

_**Buell covers the phone and turns to Lovett.**_

**BUELL: ****The partners want to know how it's going?**

**LOVETT: ****How it's going? It's going like a first date in prison, whattaya think?**

"Than I guess it isn't going so well." Jack said with a slight smirk causing Rose to giggle slightly.

_**Lovett grabs the phone from Buell and goes instantly smooth.**_

**LOVETT: ****Hi, Dave? Barry? Look, it wasn't in the safe... no, look, don't worry about it, there're still plenty of places it could be... in the floor debris in the suite, in the mother's room, in the purser's safe on C deck... (seeing something) Hang on a second.**

_**A tech coaxes some letters in the water tray to one side with a tong...**_

_**revealing a pencil (conte crayon) drawing of a woman.**_

Rose and Jack blushed as they recognized the drawing. Rose buried her face in Jacks' face as he buried his face in her hair. It took everyone a minute to realize who it was that was in the drawing.

The men in the room blushed as the women stared at the screen in shock. "Rose Dewitt Bukater! What in the name of God is that!" Ruth asked. Rose said nothing but she motioned for Alice to continue the movie.

**Brock looks closely at the drawing, which is in excellent shape, though its edges have partially disintegrated. The woman is beautiful, and beautifully rendered. In her late teens or early twenties, she is nude, though posed with a kind of casual modesty. She is on an Empire divan, in a pool of light that seems to radiate outward from her eyes. Scrawled in the lower right corner is the date: April 14 1912. And the initials JD.**

Everyone seemed to mull over the initials before someone gasped in shock. "Jack! Jack Dawson! You old dog!" Molly said with a smile. Jack paled as Ruth glared.

"Thank you, _so_ much Mrs. Brown." Jack said sarcastically causing the men to chuckle and Molly to nod in his direction, a smile still on her face.

**The girl is not entirely nude. At her throat is a diamond necklace with one**

**large stone hanging in the center.**

**Lovett grabs a reference photo from the clutter on the lab table. It is a**

**period black-and-white photo of a diamond necklace on a black velvet jeller's display stand. He holds it next to the drawing. It is clearly the same piece... a complex setting with a massive central stone which is almost heart-shaped.**

Rose gasped as she realized what they were after. Then she frowned, she had placed the necklace back into the safe when she was done with it. She had wanted nothing more to do with it.

**LOVETT: ****I'll be God damned.**

**CUT TO: 16 INSERT**

_**A CNN NEWS STORY: a live satellite feed from the deck of the Keldysh, intercut with the CNN studio.**_

**ANNOUNCER: ****Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Brock?**

"The technology of the time is truly amazing." Mr. Ismay said, causing Mr. Andrews to nod in agreement.

**LOVETT: ****Yes, hi, Tracy. You know, Titanic is not just A shipwrick, Titanic is THE shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks.**

**CUT TO: 17 INT. HOUSE / CERAMICS STUDIO**

_**PULL BACK from the screen, showing the CNN report playing on a TV set in**_

_**the living room of a small rustic house. It is full of ceramics, figurines, folk art, the walls crammed with drawings and paintings... things collected over a lifetime.**_

_**PANNING to show a glassed-in studio attached to the house. Outside it is a**_

_**quiet morning in Ojai, California. In the studio, amid incredible clutter, an ANCIENT WOMAN is throwing a pot on a potter's wheel. The liquid red clay covers her hands... hands that are gnarled and age-spotted, but still surprisingly strong and supple. A woman in her early forties assists her.**_

**LOVETT (V.O.): ****I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering****some amazing things... things that will have enormous historical and**

**educational value.**

**CNN REPORTER (V.O.): ****But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure you're hunting?**

**LOVETT (V.O.): ****I'd rather show you than tell you, and we think we're very close to doing just that.**

_**The old woman's name is ROSE CALVERT. Her face is a wrinkled mass, her body shapeless and shrunken under a one-piece African-print dress. But her eyes are just as bright and alive as those of a young girl.**_

Jack, Rose, and Ruth gasped as they saw the old woman's eyes. They thought that the girl had said Rose died…

_**Rose gets up and walks into the living room, wiping pottery clay from her**_

_**hands with a rag. A Pomeranian dog gets up and comes in with her. The younger soman, LIZZY CALVERT, rushes to help her.**_

**ROSE: ****Turn that up please, dear.**

**REPORTER (V.O.): ****Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber.**

_**TIGHT ON THE SCREEN.**_

**LOVETT: ****Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today...**

_**The video camera pans off Brock to the drawing, in a tray of water. The**_

_**image of the woman with the necklace FILLS FRAME.**_

**LOVETT: ****...a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years... and my team are able to preserve it intanct. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now...?**

_**ROSE is galvanized by this image. Her mouth hangs open in amazement.**_

**ROSE: ****I'll be God damned.**

Now everyone was confuse but three more than the rest. "Who was that woman?" Tommy asked, he had seen those eyes before but he couldn't think of where.

Jessica and Alice looked at each other with identical grins. "You'll see." They said together, causing everyone else to shudder.

**CUT TO: 18 EXT. KELDYSH DECK - NIGHT**

_**CUT TO KELDYSH. The Mir subs are being launched. Mir Two is already in the water, and Lovett is getting ready to climb into Mir One when Bobby Buell runs up to him.**_

**BUELL: ****There's a satellite call for you.**

**LOVETT: ****Bobby, we're launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message.**

**BUELL: ****No, trust me, you want to take this call.**

"I wonder who he would need to talk to so badly?" Molly wondered out loud.

**CUT TO: 19 INT. LAB DECK / KELDYSH - NIGHT**

_**Beull hands Lovett the phone, pushing down the blinking line. The call is from Rose and we see both ends of the conversation. She is in her kitchen with a mystified Lizzy.**_

**LOVETT: ****This is Brock Lovett. What can I do for you, Mrs... ?**

**BUELL: ****Rose Calvert.**

Gasps went throughout the room though no one was as confused as Rose. Why was her last name Calvert? She thought it would either stay Dewitt Bukater become Dawson or become Hockley.

**LOVETT: ****... Mrs. Calvert?**

**ROSE: ****I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr.**

**Lovett.**

It took Jack a minute but then he burst out laughing. "That's my Rose." Rose blushed at that but smiled just the same. Molly and Cora laughed a little at that as well.

_**Brock almost drops the phone. Bobby sees his shocked expression...**_

**BUELL: ****I told you you wanted to take this call.**

**LOVETT:**** (to Rose) Alright. You have my attention, Rose. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?**

**ROSE: ****Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me.**

"I think you have their attention now, Miss. Dewitt Bukater." Mr. Andrews chuckled softly. Rose smiled at the man.

"I do think that was what I was going for." She stated with a smirk.

**CUT TO: 20 EXT. OCEAN - DAY**

_**SMASH CUT TO AN ENORMOUS SEA STALLION HELICOPTER thundering across the ocean. PAN 180 degrees as it roars past. There is no land at either**_

_**horizon. The Keldysh is visible in the distance.**_

_**CLOSE ON A WINDOW of the monster helicopter. Rose's face is visible, looking out calmly.**_

"It would seem as if they wanted to talk to you now." Tommy said with a smirk. Rose nodded with a grin.

**CUT TO: 21 EXT. KELDYSH - DAY**

_**Brock and Bodine are watching Mir 2 being swung over the side to start a**_

_**dive.**_

**BODINE: ****She's a goddamned liar! A nutcase. Like that... what's her name? That**

**Anastasia babe.**

Rose and Jack frowned, "I don't think I would lie about that." She said calmly but dangerously.

**BUELL: ****They're inbound.**

_**Brock nods and the three of them head forward to meet the approaching helicopter.**_

**BODINE: ****She says she's Rose DeWitt Bukater, right? Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the Titanic. At the age of 17. If she'd've lived, she'd be over a hundred now.**

"Umm…wow. Rose, you got old." Jack chuckled. Rose childishly shuck her tounge out at him. Ruth sat there appalled.

**LOVETT: ****A hundred and one next month.**

**BODINE: ****Okay, so she's a very old goddamned liar. I traced her as far back as the 20's... she was working as an actress in L.A. An actress. Her name was Rose Dawson. Then she married a guy named Calvert, moved to Cedar Rapids, had two kids. Now Calvert's dead, and from what I've heard Cedar Rapids is dead.**

Jack sat there in shock. "You…took…my name?" he was extremely confused. Rose just shrugged, she was confused as well.

"At least my dream of becoming an actress came true." Rose said with a frown, how did she go on living if Jack didn't survive?

_**The Sea Stallion approaches the ship, BG, forcing Brock to yell over the**_

_**rotors.**_

**LOVETT: ****And everyobody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead... or on this ship. But she knows about it. And I want to hear what she has to say.**

**Got it?**

**CUT TO: 22 EXT. KELDYSH HELIPAD**

_**IN A THUNDERING DOWNBLAST the helicopter's wheels bounce down on the helipad.**_

**Lovett, Buell and Bodine watch as the HELICOPTER CREW CHIEF hands out about ten suitcases, and then Rose is lowered to the deck in a wheelchair by Keldysh crewmen. Lizzy, ducking unnecessarily under the rotor, follows her out, carrying FREDDY the Pomeranian. The crew chief hands a puzzled Keldysh crewmember a goldfish bowl with several fish in it. Rose does not travel light.**

"It seems like once you are First Class you never really realize how to travel light." Jack teased, causing Rose, Fabrizio, Tommy, Cora, and Helga to laugh. Ruth just sat there like she had a stick up her butt and Molly had a small smile on her face.

_**HOLD ON the incongruous image of this little old lady, looking impossibly**_

_**fragile amongst all the high tech gear, grungy deck crew and gigantic equipment.**_

**BODINE: ****S'cuse me, I have to go check our supply of Depends.**

Many raised eyebrows at that as they had no idea what that meant. Jessica was about to explain but Alice placed her hand over the girls mouth to keep her from speaking.

**CUT TO: 23 INT. ROSE'S STATEROOM / KELDYSH - DAY**

_**Lizzy is unpacking Rose's things in the small utilitarian room. Rose is placing a number of FRAMED PHOTOS on the bureau, arranging them carefully next to the fishbowl. Brock and Bodine are in the doorway.**_

**LOVETT: ****Is your stateroom alright?**

**ROSE: ****Yes. Very nice. Have you met my granddaughter, Lizzy? She takes care of me.**

"At least I have someone to care for me. Not like I have now." Rose said looking directly at her mother, who looked like she swallowed a lemon.

**LIZZY: ****Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, grandma. Remember, up on deck?**

**ROSE: ****Oh, yes.**

_**Brock glances at Bodine... oh oh. Bodine rolls his eyes. Rose finishes arranging her photographs. We get a general glimpse of them: the usual snapshots... children and grandchildren, her late husband.**_

Jack frowns as he saw the photo of her late husband. He silently wondered who he was and where _he_ was…

**ROSE: ****There, that's nice. I have to have my pictures when I travel. And Freddy of course. (to the Pomeranian) Isn't that right, sweetie.**

**LOVETT: ****Would you like anything?**

**ROSE: ****I should like to see my drawing.**

Rose chuckled sadly, "That sounds like something I would say."

**CUT TO: 24 INT. LAB DECK, PRESERVATION AREA**

_**Rose looks at the drawing in its tray of water, confronting herself across a span of 84 years. Until they can figure out the best way to preserve it, they have to keep it immersed. It sways and ripples, almost as if alive.**_

_**TIGHT ON Rose's ancient eyes, gazing at the drawing.**_

_**25 FLASHCUT of a man's hand, holding a conte crayon deftly creating a shoulder and the shape of her hair with two efficient lines.**_

_**26 THE WOMAN'S FACE IN THE DRAWING, dancing under the water.**_

_**27 A FLASHCUT of a man's eyes, just visible over the top of a sketching**_

_**pad. They look up suddenly right into the LENS. Soft eyes, but fearlessly direct. **_

Rose glanced at Jack, as if making sure he was still there. Jack smiled as he realized what she was doing and he held her more tightly.

_**28 Rose smiles, remembering. Brock has the reference photo of the necklace in his hand**_**.**

**LOVET: ****Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too... recut into a heart-like shape... and it became Le Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond.**

**ROSE: ****It was a dreadful, heavy thing. (she points at the drawing) I only wore it this once.**

Rose sighed in relief. She never wanted to wear that damn thing again. Jack seemed to sense her thinking and chukled.

**LIZZY: ****You actually believe this is you, grandma?**

Everyone seemed to chuckle at the thought of Rose being a grandmother. Rose glared, "I'm allowed to have grandchildren." She mumbled under her breath causing Jack to kiss her neck.

**ROSE: ****It is me, dear. Wasn't I a hot number?**

There were even more chuckles at that as Rose shook her head trying to rid herself of that memory. "If I _ever_ say that again, any of you have permission to slap me."

**LOVETT: ****I tracked it down through insurance records... and old claim that was**

**settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the client was, Rose?**

"Hockley." Jack and Rose said together. Jack said it darkly and Rose said as an explination.

**ROSE: ****Someone named Hockley, I should imagine.**

**LOVETT: ****Nathan Hockley, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his son Caledon Hockley bought in France for his fiancee... you... a week**

**before he sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to've gone down with the ship. (to Lizzy) See the date?**

**LIZZY: ****April 14, 1912.**

"Today." They all breathed.

**LOVETT: ****If your grandma is who she says she is, she was wearing the diamond the day Titanic sank. (to Rose) And that makes you my new best friend. I will happily compensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to its recovery.**

**ROSE: ****I don't want your money, Mr. Lovett. I know how hard it is for people who care greatly for money to give some away.**

"Ain't that the truth." Molly said sincerely as she glanced at the happy couple from the corner of her eye.

**BODINE:**** (skeptical) You don't want anything?**

**ROSE:****(indicating the drawing) You may give me this, if anything I tell you is of value.**

"I like that deal." Rose said as Jack nodded in approval.

**LOVETT: ****Deal. (crossing the room) Over here are a few things we've recovered from your staterooms.**

_**Laid out on a worktable are fifty or so objects, from mundane to valuable.**_

_**Rose, shrunken in her chair, can barely see over the table top. With a trembling hand she lifts a tortoise shell hand mirror, inlaid with mother of pearl. She caresses it wonderingly.**_

**ROSE: ****This was mine. How extraordinary! It looks the same as the last time I saw it.**

"And that was just this morning. This is extraordinary!" Rose whispered in awe.

_**She turns the mirror over and looks at her ancient face in the cracked**_

_**glass.**_

**ROSE: ****The reflection has changed a bit.**

_**She spies something else, a silver and moonstone art-nouveau brooch.**_

**ROSE: ****My mother's brooch. She wanted to go back for it. Caused quite a fuss.**

"That sounds like Ruth." Molly said with a smirk causing said woman to frown.

_**Rose picks up an ornate art-nouveau HAIR COMB. A jade butterfly takes**_

_**flight on the ebony handle of the comb. She turns it slowly, remembering. We can see that Rose is experiencing a rush of images and emotions that have lain dormant for eight decades as she handles the butterfly comb.**_

**LOVETT: ****Are you ready to go back to Titanic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CUT TO: 29 INT. IMAGING SHACK / KELDYSH**

_**It is a darkened room lined with TV monitors. IMAGES OF THE WRECK fill the screens, fed from Mir One and Two, and the two ROVs, Snoop Dog and DUNCAN.**_

** BODINE: ****Live from 12,000 feet.**

_** ROSE stares raptly at the screens. She is enthralled by one in particular,**_

_**an image of the bow railing. It obviously means something to her. Brock is studying her reactions carefully**_**.**

Rose and Jack smiled as they remembered _exactly_ what that bow railing meant to them.

** BODINE: ****The bow's struck in the bottom like an axe, from the impact. Here... I can run a simulation we worked up on this monitor over here.**

_**Lizzy turns the chair so Rose can see the screen of Bodine's computer. As**_

_**he is calling up the file, he keeps talking.**_

** BODINE: ****We've put together the world's largest database on the Titanic. Okay,**

**here...**

** LOVETT: ****Rose might not want to see this, Lewis.**

"I don't think any of us want to see it." Mr. Andrews announced with a grimace. Everyone nodded in agreement, hoping that the man wouldn't show anything.

** ROSE: ****No, no. It's fine. I'm curious.**

_**Bodine starts a COMPUTER ANIMATED GRAPHIC on the screen, which parallels his rapid-fire narration.**_

** BODINE: ****She hits the berg on the starboard side and it sort of bumps along... punching holes like a morse code... dit dit dit, down the side. Now she's flooding in the forward compartments... and the water spills over the tops of the bulkheads, going aft. As her bow is going down, her stern is coming up... slow at first... and then faster and faster until it's lifting all that weight, maybe 20 or 30 thousand tons... out of the water and the hull can't deal... so SKRTTT! (making a sound in time with the animation)**

**... it splits! Right down to the keel, which acts like a big hinge. Now the bow swings down and the stern falls back level... but the weight of the bow pulls the stern up vertical, and then the bow section detaches, heading for the bottom. The stern bobs like a cork, floods and goes under about 2:20 a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision.**

There was a lot of wincing as that explanation went on. Mostly from the Captain, Mr. Ismay, and Mr. Andrews.

_**The animation then follows the bow section as it sinks. Rose watches this**_

_**clinical dissection of the disaster without emotion.**_

** BODINE: ****The bow pulls out of its dive and planes away, almost a half a mile, before it hits the bottom going maybe 12 miles an hour. KABOOM!**

_**The bow impacts, digging deeply into the bottom, the animation now follows**_

_**the stern.**_

** BODINE: ****The stern implodes as it sinks, from the pressure, and rips apart from the force of the current as it falls, landing like a big pile of junk. (indicating the simulation) Cool huh?**

** ROSE: ****Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine. Of course the**

**experience of it was somewhat less clinical.**

"I don't think I want to experience that." Rose said wincing.

"I will try to keep things safe for you, Miss. Dewitt Bukater." The captain said in a firm voice, he decided that he was going to listen to every one of the ice berg warnings this time.

** LOVETT: ****Will you share it with us?**

_**Her eyes go back to the screens, showing the sad ruins far below them.**_

_**A VIEW from one of the subs TRACKING SLOWLY over the boat deck. Rose**_

_**recognizes one of the Wellin davits, still in place. She hears ghostly waltz music. The faint and echoing sound of an officer's voice, English accented, calling "Women and children only".**_

There were shivers at that thought. "I'm so sorry that you have those memories, Rose." Jack whispered in her ear softly. Rose said nothing as she held Jack tighter.

_**30 FLASH CUTS of screaming faces in a running crowd. Pandemonium and**_

_**terror. People crying, praying, kneeling on the deck. Just impressions... flashes in the dark.**_

_**31 Rose Looks at another monitor. SNOOP DOG moving down a rusted,**_

_**debris-filled corridor. Rose watches the endless row of doorways sliding past, like dark mouths.**_

_**32 IMAGE OF A CHILD, three years old, standing ankle deep in water in the middle of an endless corridor. The child is lost alone, crying. 33 Rose is shaken by the flood of memories and emotions. Her eyes well up and she puts her head down, sobbing quietly.**_

Jack's heart broke at the sight of his Rose crying like that. He snuggled closer to the woman that he loved trying to keep himself from crying.

** LIZZY:**** (taking the wheelchair) I'm taking her to rest.**

** ROSE: ****No!**

_**Her voice is surprisingly strong. The sweet little old lady is gone, replaced by a woman with eyes of steel. Lovett signals everyone to stay quiet.**_

"That's my, Rose." Jack said in a shaky voice. Rose chuckled softly at that as Jack kissed her hair.

** LOVETT: ****Tell us, Rose.**

_**She looks from screen to screen, the images of the ruined ship.**_

** ROSE: ****It's been 84 years...**

** LOVETT: ****Just tell us what you can—**

Rose's eyes narrowed, "Is he going to allow me to finish?" She asked no one in particular. No one said anything as they continued to watch the movie.

** ROSE:**** (holds up her hand for silence) It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in.**

_**He switches on the mini recorder and sets it near her.**_

** ROSE: ****Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was...**

"It truly is beautiful, Mr. Andrews." Rose said with a smile on her face. Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio just nodded in agreement while Molly smiled and Ruth scowled. Cora giggled as Helga watched Fabrizio lovingly.

Mr. Andrews blushed slightly, "Thank you, my dear, it was something I loved doing. I only hope she will have more than one voyage…" Captain Smith looked thoughtful before allowing a small smile to grace his lips. He had decided to slow down the ship when he returned to his post…and maybe put a few more men on lookout.

_**As the underwater camera rises past the rusted bow rail, WE DISSOLVE / MATCH MOVE to that same railing in 1912...**_

**MATCH DISSOLVE: 34 EXT. SOUTHAMPTON DOCK - DAY**

_**SHOT CONTINUES IN A FLORIOUS REVEAL as the gleaming white superstructure of Titanic rises mountainously beyond the rail, and above that the buff-colored funnels stand against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen move across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer. Southampton, England, April 10, 1912. It is almost non on ailing day. A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to Titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich.**_

__There were no words throughout the room, as they all had smiles on their faces as they remembered how speechless they were when they first saw the ship.

_**IN FG a gorgeous burgundy RENAULT TOURING CAR swings into frame, hanging from a loading crane. It is lowered toward HATCH #2. On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.**_

_**A**__**white RENAULT, leading a silver-gray DAIMLER-BENZ, pushes through the**_

_**crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking WHITE STAR LINE officials.**_

_**The Renault stops and the LIVERIED DRIVER scurries to open the door for a**_

_**YOUNG WOMAN dressed in a stunning white and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. She is 17 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with piercing eyes.**_

"You really are beautiful. My beautiful Rose." Jack whispered in her ear. Rose blushed as Fabrizio and Tommy cat-called and wolf-whistled. Ruth had a disgusted look on her face as she watched her daughter interact with the third-class.

Alice, seeing Ruth's face decided to speak up. "Is something the matter Ruth?" she asked innocently. Jess had to cover her laughter with her hand.

"Why would you ask? You don't seem First Class." Ruth said with an air of arrogance.

"I may not be 'First Class' but I do know what I'm talking about. I can tell if someone is upset or just plain stuck-up, but I'm having a hard time placing you." Alice said with a small grin. Ruth looked insulted.

"I think she just has a stick up her as-" Jess started but Alice's hand found her mouth before she could continue. Everyone in the room had an idea of what she was going to say so they all burst out laughing, including Rose and Molly. Ruth's face just became as red as a tomato. Alice then quickly pressed play before things got anymore out of control.

_**It is the girl in the drawing. ROSE. She looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal.**_

** ROSE: ****I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the**

**Mauretania.**

Rose faintly blushed, "I truly am sorry Mr. Andrews. I only said that because I was upset, I did not really mean it."

"It's alright, dear. We all have days like that I'm afraid." Said man said kindly. Jess and Alice just watched the group with amusement.

_** A PERSONAL VALET opens the door on the other side of the car for CALEDON HOCKLEY, the 30 year old heir to the elder Hockley's fortune. "Cal" is handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning.**_

**CAL: ****You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over****a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has****squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths.**

Alice started to grumble to herself as Cal was on screen. Jess was trying to hide her amusement as Rose and Jack laughed. Ruth narrowed her eyes at the four teens.

"Aww lighten up Ruthie!" Molly said with a laugh, "The kids are just having some fun." Ruth muttered something unintelligible as everyone continued to watch the movie.

_** Cal turns and fives his hand to Rose's mother, RUTH DEWITT BUKATER, who descends from the touring car being him. Ruth is a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She is a widow, and rules her household with iron will.**_

**CAL: ****Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth.****(indicating a puddle)****Mind your step.**

** RUTH:**** (gazing at the leviathan)****So this is the ship they say is unsinkable.**

There was an eerie silence to the room as Ruth spoke those words. Mr. Ismay even shuttered.

** CAL: ****It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship.**

Mr. Andrews sighed, "That's not entirely true. God, I hope we can change this." Alice and Jessica smiled at each other. Wanting to change the future was the first step in actually doing so.

_** Cal speaks with the pride of a host providing a special experience.**_

_** This entire entourage of rich Americans is impeccably turned out, a quintessential example of the Edwardian upper class, complete with servants. Cal's VALET, SPICER LOVEJOY, is a tall and impassive, dour as an undertaker. Behind him emerge TWO MAIDS, personal servants to Ruth and Rose.**_

_** A WHITE STAR LINE PORTER scurries toward them, harried by last minute loading.**_

__**PORTER: ****Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-**

_** Cal nonchalantly hands the man a fiver. The porter's eyes dilate. Five pounds was a monster tip in those days.**_

Captain Smith's eyes narrowed, Mr. Hockley was supposed to check his _own_ baggage. Not have one of his staff do it for him.

**CAL: ****I put my faith in you, good sir. (curtly, indicating Lovejoy) See my man.**

** PORTER: ****Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir.**

_** Cal never tires of the effect of money on the unwashed masses.**_

__Jack tried to seem indifferent as Cal used money to buy people but if someone were to ask he was pissed. He had to work his ass off, (excuse his language) and _Mr._ Hockley gets everything he ever wanted by being a bastard. Rose saw this and squeezed his hand gently, showing him that while Cal got the money Jack had received her.

** LOVEJOY:**** (to the porter) These trunks here, and 12 more in the Daimler. We'll have all this lot up in the rooms.**

_** The White Star man looks stricken when he sees the enormous pile of steamer trunks and suitcases loading down the second car, including wooden crates and steel safe. He whistles frantically for some cargo-handlers nearby who come running.**_

_** Cal breezes on, leaving the minions to scramble. He quickly checks his pocket watch.**_

That time Jack couldn't hold it in any longer, "Bastard."

Ruth looked at the man, scandalized. "Mr. Dawson!"

"Come on Ruth, Cal _is_ acting like a bastard." Molly said with a shrug. Cora just giggled into her hand as Ruth turned her scandalized stare over to the 'new money'. Everyone else, including Jessica and Alice, were watching the two women with very amused expressions.

** CAL: ****We'd better hurry. This way, ladies.**

_** He indicates the way toward the first class gangway. They move into the crowd. TRUDY BOLT, Rose's maid, hustles behind them, laden with bags of her mistress's most recent purchases... things too delicate for the baggage handlers.**_

_** Cal leads, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers (mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.**_

_** They pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. A HEALTH OFFICER examines their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.**_

"That was unpleasant." Ruth said with narrowed eyes and in a snobbish manner. Jack just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a loooong day.

_** They pass a well-dressed young man cranking the handle of a wooden Biograph "cinematograph" camera mounted on a tripod. NANIEL MARVIN (whose father founded the Biograph Film Studio) is filming his young bride in front of the Titanic. MARY MARVIN stands stiffly and smiles, self conscious.**_

** DANIEL: ****Look up at the ship, darling, that's it. You're amazed! You can't believe how big it is! Like a mountain. That's great.**

_** Mary Marvin, without an acting fiber in her body, does a bad Clara Bow pantomime of awe, hands raised.**_

__Fabrizio, Tommy, Helga, Rose, and Jack laughed at that as the '1st class' had grimaces on their faces.

_** Cal is jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he is bumped again a second later by the boys' father.**_

** CAL: ****Steady!**

** MAN: ****Sorry squire!**

_** The Cockney father pushes on, after his kids, shouting.**_

** CAL: ****Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath.**

Jessica growled at that, Alice just sighed a shook her head. "That filthy bastard! How dare he! I bet he's never had a bath! Sometimes I just wish I could have slapped him." Alice raised her eyebrows at the girl as if to say, 'really?'

** RUTH: ****Honestly, Cal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family.**

Everyone turned their glares to said woman. "Mother!" Rose said exasperated, she hadn't been paying enough attention on the day she arrived on the Titanic.

** CAL: ****All part of my charm, Ruth. At any rate, it was my darling fiancee's beauty rituals which made us late.**

** ROSE: ****You told me to change.**

** CAL: ****I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck.**

** ROSE: ****I felt like black.**

Jack frowned, "You should have been able to wear whatever you wanted." Rose just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Ruth's eyes narrowed again though Rose and Jack ignored her.

_** Cal guides them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of OXFORD MARMALADE, in wooden cases, for Titanic's Victualling Department.**_

** CAL: ****Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution.**

"The irony of that isn't even funny." Alice and Rose mumbled. They looked at each other in shock before bursting out into laughter.

_** Rose looks up as the hull of Titanic looms over them...a great iron wall, Bible black and sever. Cal motions her forward, and she enters the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming dread.**_

** OLD ROSE (V.O.): ****It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains.**

_** CLOSE ON CAL'S HAND IN SLOW-MOTION as it closes possessively over Rose's arm. He escorts her up the gangway and the black hull of Titanic swallows them.**_

** OLD ROSE (V.O.): ****Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.**

Jack frowned he hated the thought of Rose unhappy. Rose saw his expression and sighed. "Jack, the only reason why I felt like that was because I felt like a piece of property that had just been sold. After I met you…everything changed. And when the ship docks I'm getting off with you."

"Rose!" Ruth cried.

"This is crazy." Jack said with a smirk and a shake of his head.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." Rose said with a laugh ignoring her mother.

Alice and Jess 'Awwed' at the cute moment before pressing play again so they could continue with the movie.

**~A/N~**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait but my uncle passed in April and I got a summer job as a lifeguard so I was gone every day…but please don't hate me! Next up! Jack's story!**


End file.
